


Tabby's life

by Cherrystar_Legacy



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrystar_Legacy/pseuds/Cherrystar_Legacy
Summary: This is a story I wrote when I was like 12. It was originally in dutch but I'm going to translate it because I can. I'm warning you now: It's bad, probably full of plotholes and a distinct lack of comma's.There will also be a version with commentary from yours truly. You may use this one to copy the words into a document and write/upload your own commentary if you want as long as you don't claim my words as your own. Though I doubt anyone would want to own the crazy words of a 12 year-old.





	1. Book 1 Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tabby's journey
> 
> Chapter 1, The monsterbook

Tabby is sitting on the couch he's reading a book. The book's about: dragon's, ghosts, werewolves and skeleton's. "I wanna go on a journey." He says. Suddenly, his mother enters the room.

"What am I hearing now?" She says. "You want to go on a journey Tabby?"

"Yes mom can I please go?" Mother thinks.

"Okay, you can go, go pack some stuff." Tabby runs up the stairs to his bedroom. He packs a bunch of things like: a few books, a big pile of paper, a pen, binoculars and 40 clothes. "I'm done!" He calls and runs downstairs.

\--------------------

Tabby looks out the window of the carriage. He had said goodbye to his mother half an hour ago. Now he was finally traveling. Suddenly, the carriage rode through the city.

"Stop!" Yelled Tabby. He had seen the pet store. When Tabby entered the pet store, he saw a cage with a Bernese Mountain dog. The owner of the pet store tells him that it's a very special dog. If he learns a scent, he'll remember it.

"I'll buy him!" Yelled Tabby.

"That'll be 16 euro."

Tabby pays and 16 euro and takes his new dog with him. "I'm going to call you Bomby." He says.

Bomby runs through the carriage and keeps looking out of the window. They've been riding through the forest for 3 hours. "I'm going to eat something." Says Tabby. Tabby wakes up he's in a reading mood he picks up a book and begins to read.

Chapter 1 Dragons

_Dragons are often found in forests. They have many colors like: green, purple, red, yellow, blue, pink, gold, silver, white, black, brown and orange. There is an intrument to summon dragons. If you see a dragon, film it._

Tabby stopped reading he grabs his binoculars and his camera. "Stop!" Yelled Tabby. "I'm gonna go search for dragons come Bomby." Bomby jumps out the carriage, wagging his tail. "Come on Bomby we're gonna go search for dragons."

Bomby sniffs around suddenly he starts barking he has found a scent. Tabby looks through his binoculars and sees a big red dragon flying through the air. Tabby gets his camera and starts recording. Tabby films the red dragon for fifteen minutes. When he enters the carriage he yells: "Get the tv, I want to see what's on the film!"

The movie turns on and Tabby looks happily at his movie. The red dragon flies in circles but suddenly breathes fire and looks at the camera than lands infront of the camera. He suddenly begins to do all kinds of tricks and showing off. He wants to show everything he can do. Then the screen goes black the movie is done.

Tabby wants to keep driving he asks if breakfast is ready. Tabby enjoys a delicious egg with two bread slices with cheese. He fills his plate with: bacon, bread, crackers, cheese, eggs, honey and jam. Bomby aslo gets some bacon now and then. Once Tabby is done eating he walks to the window. He looks outside for thirthy minutes. Then he picks up a paper and walks to the table.

He picks up a pen and starts writing:

_Dear mom_  
_I'm enjoying myself very much._  
_I've already seen a red dragon and filmed it._  
_Bye mom_  
_From Tabby XXX_

He climbs on the roof of the carriage. He calls his carrier pidgeon and gives him the letter. "This letter is for mom." He says. The pidgeon nods and flies away. Tabby watches him leave and climbs back in the carriage. When he's inside he sees they've left the forest. But they are now in dark woods.

"Let's set up camp." Says Tabby. When the camp's up Tabby picks up a ball and starts teaching Bomby tricks.

Tabby has been training with Bomby for 3 hours. Bomby can already stand on the ball with his forepaws and turn in a circle. Now Tabby's trying to teach him to jump over the ball. That's difficult because the ball rolls everywhere. After two hours of training, Bomby can almost do the trick. "One more hour and he could do it perfectly." Says Tabby. "But that's for tomorrow first we're gonna eat."

Two days later Bomby is able to do 3 tricks. "What are we going to eat tonight?" Asks Tabby.

"Frankfurters."

"Hmmm Frankfurters."

Suddenly a dove lands next to him. It's the carrier pidgeon he has a letter with him. The letter says:

_Dear Tabby_  
_I hope you're having fun._  
_And I can't wait to see the red dragon._  
_Bye Tabby_  
_From mom XXXXXXXXXX_

"How nice." Says Tabby. "Oh, I see a p.s."

p.s.: Don't forget to write to your friends.

"Oh I completely forgot I'm gonna write to my friends immediately."

_Dear San_  
_I hope you're having fun at horse riding._  
_I'm on a journey. I have a new dog._  
_His name is Bomby._  
_Love, Tabby XXX_

"San will like that. I hope she's having fun at horse riding."

_Dear Teddy_  
_How are you?_  
_I hope your act becomes a success._  
_Lion tamer isn't nothing._  
_Love, Tabby XXX_

"I hope Teddy and San are happy. Come Whitey these letters need to be sent."

"Bark bark!" What's wrong Bomby then Tabby sees it. Seven dragons are flying through the sky Tabby gets his camera.

The green dragon flies over the blue one and the yellow over the green one. The pink one flies over the purple and the red one. The orange one flies over the yellow one and the purple over the red one. After half an hour the dragons disperse and the sky is dragonless again. Tabby has it all on camera.

He yells from happiness because there's already 45 minutes on the camera. Then Tabby goes to train with Bomby. Bomby can already do five tricks. Now they've started on the sixth. They train until Tabby starts to get tired and goes to sleep. He dreams about dragons and Bomby. He dreams about everything he's been through. Bomby is also sleeping.


	2. Book 1 Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 The dogshow in the village

When Tabby wakes up the following morning he looks outside. Today is an important day he and Bomby are going to do a dogshow in the village. He whistles as he packs his stuff.

In the village center lays a ball. Tabby and Bomby are standing next to the ball. Tabby bows. Bomby puts his forepaws on the ball and spins circles. Afterwards he does it backwards. Then Bomby jumps over the ball while it rolls everywhere. Then Bomby tries to keep it in the air for as long as possible. He does this by bopping it with his nose. He succeeds 50 times now he starts on his fifth trick. Now Bomby runs around and catches rings. Then he jumps on the ball there is applause. After the show Tabby starts on his lunch.

Tabby is training again with Bomby. Because next week he's giving another show. Now he's already been training for 6 hours. Then he smells a delicious scent the scent comes from lunch.   
Tabby runs to the table and picks up a slice of bread. He puts chocolate sticks on it and eats it. Then he drinks from his glass of milk. Bomby can already do 8 tricks he can: Stand on a ball with his forepaws and spin around, And also backwards, He can also jump over the ball while it rolls around, And he can keep the ball in the air, He can also catch rings and stand on the ball, And he can stand upright and swim. Suddenly a horde of unicorns comes running out the forest.

Tabby picks up his camera and films them. The unicorns are in a bunch of colours. There are: yellow, red, green, blue, orange, purple, pink, white, black, brown, gray and rainbow unicorns. Tabby looks happy then a bird appears he has two letters one from San and one from Teddy. Carefully Tabby opens them.

_Hi Tabby_   
_How are you?_   
_I'm having a lot of fun at horse riding_   
_Kisses xxx_

"Oh I'm happy she's having fun."

_Yo Tabby_   
_My lion act was a succes_   
_Everyone loved it_

"Nice that Teddy's lion act worked. And now I'm gonna watch tv. Because I have already filmed 1:15 hours. I need: popcorn, cola and fries."

\-------------

3 days later tabby has already trained 9 hours with Bomby. Because tomorrow is his second dogshow. Tabby is very nervous for the dogshow. He has already taught Bomby 12 tricks. When Tabby goes to eat he hears rattling a thousand skeletons come from the forest. They have a plate with a number on it. Tabby takes his camera and films the skeletons.

Skeleton 1 starts to dance and skeleton 2, 3 and 4 are eating leaves. Skeleton 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11 and 12 are swimming in a lake. And skeleton 13 to 700 climb on the houses. Skeleton 701 to 1000 play with a ball. Tabby films them for 45 minutes now there's 2 hours on film.

The next day Tabby heads to the village. When the show is over there is applause.

Tabby is in his carriage again he drives through a bearforest. Suddenly there's a loud roar from behind the carriage. When Tabby looks through the window he sees a bear chasing them. Tabby yells: "Give me the steering wheel!" Tabby begins to swerve. The carriage hobbles through the bear forest. Tabby tries to get rid of the bear. After an hour the bear gives up and Tabby begins his dinner. When Tabby finishes eating he goes to sleep. He dreams about: bears, dogshows, dragons, unicorns, skeletons, dark woods and delicious food. 


End file.
